Best safety lies in fear
by Chickensrule67
Summary: A violet in the youth of primy nature,sweet not lasting. Only the devil has a puppet as a pet, and this puppet is a special one indeed. Sonadow


Disclaimer:All characters belong to SEGA, not me.

Well, This is my first(and probably last) Sonadow oneshot. Hope you like it

_Best safety lies in fear_

Scarlet blood splattered though the atmosphere, coming from the wounds of the once beloved hero. Every second deepening them with man's instrument of unknown capacity, entering the blue one's skin, cutting it like butter. The hands that wield the cold weapon, are what are known to be sent from hell. A devious smirk came across the demonic one's face, as if he was playing with a simple toy, a puppet to be exact, in his own hands.

_Best safety lies in fear_

Screams coming out of the blue one's mouth, but no one to be hearing them. Just the devil himself, in which he laughed at them ever so calm-like. He was a nobody, until he became, the shadow of the blue hero. Quickly taking his image in a modern place, but nobody to spot him. He's no hero.

_A violet in the youth of primy nature_

_Forward_

_Not permanent_

Blood red eyes looking deeply into deep emerald ones, it was so sick for the blue one to even remember those cold eyes. Well, if he's even going to live enough. Panic splashed all across the blue one's eyes, and this, the devil could easily catch, and make it more amusing. The demon stabbed the puppet more times, and with more, comes happiness.

_Sweet_

_Sweet_

_Sweet_

_Not lasting_

Deep scarlet rubies spilled on the ground, the demon pleased with this image, quickly disposing of his instrument, and seeing his masterpiece. Oh yes, it's exactly what he aimed for, although he's no artist, he sure could be when it comes to blood. The blood tainted the blue one's fur, making it humorous to the demon, in which he has red stripes across his body. The dark one overshadowed the puppet's body, as if he was his property. He spitted on him, already looking like his worthless pet, and this came with the simple words:

"_Why are you doing this?"_

The demon laughed, feeling pity for the poor, useless puppet for a minute. Until he wiped his tears and said in a cold voice:

" _Because, you belong to me"_

" _Your not gonna kill me.... are you?"_

" _Nope, not until you know how much you mean to me"_

The dark one grabbed his tool of art, and started stabbing the victim, already knowing that he will not live any longer, the demon lightly put two fingers on the blue one's chin, deeply gazed in his eyes and said:

" _Goodbye, lover"_

And with that, he slashed his throat, the blue one gurgling from the massive blood loss from his neck. The demon closed his eyes, and slowly opened them, seeing from what would his point of view describe as: Heaven. His work of art has been finished at last, slowly moving closer to the corpse, he let his fingers slide through the blood, wanting to taste it, but quickly reentering his thoughts.

_The perfume and suppliance of a minute.._

_No more_

_No, No_

_No more_

Nightmares coming from the back of his head to haunt him, he let out a scared scream. Dropping to his knees, sweat drops falling from his forehead, and gasping heavily.

_No more_

_No, No_

_No more_

He looked at the corpse, already knowing his fate in the afterlife, and so he smirked and knew exactly what the hero meant to the demon.

_Best safety lies in fear_

_Best_

_Best safety lies in fear_

Looking at his tainted fingers, the demon would wake up from his non existing torture world, and realize he just took a life, a single helpless soul, with wounds that cried for sanity. He just had to complete one part of the painting, and it would be over.

_If he says he loves you_

Sliding his fingers across the corpse's chest, would leave the mark of unspoken necessities, something that would normally cause the demon to puke. But in this case, his entire world depends on it.

_If.... If_

_If he says he loves you_

_Loves you_

_Loves.._

_If he says he loves you_

The demon marked the dead puppet's chest: a heart. A single blood dripping heart, in which would make the demon stand proudly next to his masterpiece. A sentence coming out of the dark one's lips:

" _I told you so"_

With that. The demon left, completely disappearing from existence, because demons are only born to kill. With no killing, what good was he worth? Only leaving a single painting, still bleeding and dead. If only the blue one knew what he was worth to the devil. His footsteps disappearing slowly, a light chuckle could be heard from him, and not caring what would happen next. Anyway, the only thing he cared about is gone now.

_Perhaps..._

_**He loves you now.**_

______________________________________________________________________________-

Fin

Well, that's my first Sonadow story, not so sure about it. Seems kinda weird :$, but anyway I have a big a story coming up. It's a BlazeXAmy story, thinking about the title. Reviews will be given a Shadow shaped cookie. Yay. The song is "Best safety lies in fear" by the amazing Emilie Autumn. :)


End file.
